Flames in my Eyes
by InvaderCeCe
Summary: It started as a simple mission but now I'm stuck here with these idiots. Kent's bound to be worried about me, and I can't act this way forever! A wolf fights, it grasps something hard and never lets go until it gets what he wants! But...what about a winged wolf? With flaming wings, eyes of fire, a stern additude, and scars of a past life? Do the rules still apply?
1. Capture

**I can't explain right now, but I will soon. MvA NOT owned by me...please enjoy!**

This whole thing is course, you'd be thinking the exact same thing if you where hidding in a log from people who wanted to kill you. Footsteps crunched the frozen leaves behind me, and my ears shot up. A low growl erupted from my throat, and the footsteps shifted. I darted out of the log, knocking one to the ground as I pounced off of him. I took off running as the others shouted and screamed. "Catch it! Catch it! It can't get away!" Their voices fill my head. I really with I could turn around and scream "HEY I'M A GIRL!" But, that would slow my pace and ruin this for me. I could hear them closing in, and I leaped up into the air, latching onto one of the thirty foot high braches and jumping from limb to limb, tree to tree, just barley dodging tranqualizer darts.

Finally, to my dismay, a dart hit me. On the butt (ow!). I slipped from surprise and fell the fifty feet to the ground from my branch. Sparks ignited, giving off a warning for them to stay away from me, tree's went up in flames as they picked me up and threw me into a helicopter. I fought to stay awake as they handcuffed me. The hellicopter lifted off the ground as I drifted farther away, the woods I had been running through only minutes ago shifted to a scene, then a memory, then a thought, to something I know, to something I knew, it was my secret to what it held, an entire underground base, my secret, my memory, and if these humans tried to get in, Kent would make sure it became their worst nightmare...


	2. Who the what?

**"Hey, I found it!" "What?" "My inspiration." "For this story?" "Yeah!" "Where was it?" "Google." "...W-what?" "I was looking at pictures of wolves and I went to type in 'wolf' and 'wolf with wings' popped up and I was like '...OH YEAH!'" "..."**

**Well there you have it! I'm an idiot who talks to herself! I don't own anything! Well...except her! And I don't mean Susan. "Dude, shut up and write!" "NO." "..." "Oh, okay!"**

The first thing I did when I woke up was ram the wall in front of me. "Let me out." I hissed. "Let me out now." The door suddenly closed, and I jumped a foot in the air in surprise. The room started moving up. Great, I'm in an elevator. Now there's no telling where I am. I stand up to hit the door, head on, when it all stops. I fall over from the sudden stop as the door opens. I immediately run out and look around. "Every room has a door. There's gotta be a door here. If I find the door the door means out and out means freedom and freedom means Kent." I whisper to myself as I run along the perimeter of the room, looking for any sign of an opening. "Where's the door? There's gotta be a door!"

I stop in my tracks as blissfulness hits. Yeah! Door! It's a small opening, but I can clear it. I take a few steps back and I'm about to charge when I hear it. Whispering. FROM BEHIND MY DOOR. "Who's there?" I bark, and angry and annoyed tone creeping in the edge of my voice. It stops. No one answers. "I said **who's there**?" I'm tense from my anger now, as I approach the door. But it subsides when, out of the corner of my eyes, I see a small tube lower down from the ceiling and plop a raw steak into a tiny bowl on the floor. Curiosity courses through my veins as I stare at it. _"Don't do it, Annie, don't do it! It could blow up in your face or something!"_ I think to myself. But, alas, I can feel my feet shuffling me towards the small bowl, and the bowl gets consistently closer.

By the time I reach the bowl I can see that it's a fairly large steak, and it's still fresh, you can see the blood on it. My mouth starts to water just looking at it. I regain my senses as I'm about to bite it. I pull back and poke it, trying to figure out the catch. Is it gonna blow up? Poison me? Blow up? Wait I just said that...am I that hungry?

_Titter, Titter, Titter, Titter._ My ears are up in a flash. _Titter, Titter, Titter, Titter. _I know that sound. _Titter, Titter, Titter, Titter. _It's a...a...a... _Titter, Titter, Titter, Titter. _Cockroach. I whip around just in time to see a figure dart behind a giant table (How did I not notice that?) "Okay, who's there?" I growl. No answer. "I think I asked a question. I _know _you're there. **Who are you**?" I suppressed a shudder as...I'm gonna say, he, emerged. He was human...up until his head. His head was a cockroach. I sucked in a deep breath and stole my courage back.

"Alright, listen. First of all, do you have ANY idea who brought me here? And if it was you, then I am going to slowly tear you limb from limb and rip your guts out until you let me go. Second, where am I? And third, why am I here?" I growled, I was shaking with anger.

"CAW CAW CAW CAW! CAW CAW!"

My head aches as an **idiot **screams the most horrible bird call I have _**ever **_heard right into my ears. "Can I HELP YOU?" I scream, drowning him out. He looks like Jell-O. I always hated Jell-O. "Oh, yeah." He says stupidly. I stand there and wait, still shaking with anger. "With. What?" I ask darkly. He looks at me like I'm a piece of moldy cheese. "What are you talking about? Who're you?" He asks stupidly. "You, you just, just, just! Oh, never mind." I snap my gaze back to the door as someone _else _comes out. God, my door is roomy. He looks like a fish-ape. He catches my gaze and eyes me cautiously. "Who're you?" He asks. The door opens wider as a giantess comes out and shoots the fish-ape a look. "If you had been listening to Monger, you would know we'd be getting a new monster today." She tells him plainly. She turns to me. "And, by the way, I'm Ginormica, but I prefer Susan."

"I'm B.O.B! But you can call me Bob." Say's the Jell-O. I stand there, holding his gaze in mine for a second, before I speak. "...How _stupid_ are you?" The cockroach speaks up. "Forgive him, but as you can see he has no..._brain_." My head snaps over to the fish-ape as _he _speaks. "I'm the Missing Link, or just Link." I nod silently as I slowly turn my head back the Cockroach-dude. "And...you are?" I ask quietly. "I am Dr. Cockroach PhD, but you may call me Doc." _"__Riiiiiiiight..."_ I think to myself. A large butterfly roars. "That's Insectosaurus, but we all call him Insecto." Link tells me. "So," Susan asks me. "What's your name?"

"...I'm Annabelle. But some of my friends call me Annie." I say, trying to build my courage back up. "No, no, we mean, what's your monster name? Like, what do people scream when they see you coming? Like, LOOK OUT, HERE COMES," Bob asks me. What? "...Annabelle." I breathe. "Are you sure you heard no talk of a monster name?" Doc asks me as he jots down something in his note-book. "Well...I think I heard something...Firis...I think..."

"Firis? Why would they call you Firis?" Link asks. Of course, they don't know what I can do. I've always been different. Most of the others in my world have short, neat white fur and powers over water, air, or plants. Their claws are filed down and their eyes are a calm ocean colored teal, they have control over their tempers and their wings make them look like angels. But not me, no not me. I have long, messy black fur that falls over my eyes like long bangs. Unlike others, I have powers over fire; my claws have almost never been trimmed and my eyes are a deep burning red; I lose my temper way to fast and my wings make me look like the devil. I have the ability to show flames in the irises of my eyes and my wings can burst into flames and I won't feel a thing.

I'm snapped out of my trance as Link speaks up. "Well, you gonna say anything or are you just gonna keep staring at the wall?" I give him a hard stare. "Sorry." I said without meaning. "So, if I'm going to tell you what happened, I'm going to have to start from the beginning, so you might want to sit down, because this could take a while."

**Firis: F-i-res**


	3. Sorry Authers note

**I'm sorry to say the story has been suspended. It will be...un...suspended whenI find my insperation. **


	4. The final goodbye

**Hey everyone! It's Saturday! Yay! Well, I have a lot to do today, I've locked myself in my room to try to update every single one of mah stories today! Plus I need to record some songs and all before my friend Katie comes over to spend the night. Plus we'll hopefully be able to go see a movie later in 3D cause I need some glasses for nerd day at my school. :3 Wow...I've just boarded you with my Saturday…sorry? Anyway, here we go!**

_57 years ago-Navoka tribe-year: 1945-Annabelle Dotson's POV-_

_The pond. It was always an interesting place for me. So many sights and smells and...tastes. Yes, tastes, I had the nerve to lick anything and everything I could get my mouth close to at age five. The pond changed colors-from black to white-every few seconds, and it wasn't just 'sudden change,' it was a gradual thing, it started with a ripple at one end and it slithered to the other, changing colors along the way. And every now-and-then you would see a flash of rainbow in the water that you would miss if you blinked. But the center of the pond was different. There was a five foot wide circle in the center with clear water, and two coy fish swam in circles. A black fish and a white fish just chased each-other in slow moving swishes of the tail, all day and all night. The fish were special, no one dared to touch them, or they could die, and then our entire world could crumble and fall beneath our own feet. At birth, a wolf would be brought to the pond, and either the black or the white fish would swim to the wolf, who was put in the water, the fish would give a blessing of light to the wolf, and that was the color their fur was. Then they were taken to a special circle by the pond, and an element is chosen by the gardens, who send it up into your spirit. _

_I could honestly still remember the day I had begun my mission. Standing there as Hannah, another new born wolf, made her way to the pond. She was, naturally, selected by the white fish. Please. Kent went next, and the white fish touched him, too. I gulped and walked over to the pond, awaiting the white fish. It never came. The black fish swam to me instead, and I was scared. I felt...different...but I wasn't sure if it was a good different or a bad different. I blessed me and it was done, I was permanently different._

_Hannah was the first to go to the circle. She was a lucky one, Ice. Ice is very uncommon, not unlike Fire, but Ice was uncommon in a good way. Ice is a high power, and very few a worthy. Fire, however, is looked down at as destruction__._

_Kent went next, and to my surprise, a wall of fire surrounded him. He smiled at it, and I smiled at him, happy to know he was enjoying himself, but sorry that he was going to get rejected out of society, by people, and most likely even his own parents. That was the sad part, no one really liked it, but no one wanted to do anything about it, the fact that fire is destructive and evil. But Kent's not evil...I'm not evil...at least...I don't think..._

_When it was my turn, I got a fire wall too. And that's when it hit me; my life is going to suck. And you know what? I was right._

_Three hours later my parents, white-furred Air and Ice hybrids, pushed me out of the house with nothing but my hoodie, my slippers, my plush toy (that was bigger than me), and a nice scratch across the face._

_I was on my own, so I high-tailed to the fire village. They said it was okay I lived there, but they didn't have any more caves. So I got to bunk with Kent. Turns out his parents kicked him out, too. I felt sorry for him, and one night (when I was 17 and full grown) I worked up enough courage to ask him if he wanted to cuddle._

_To this day we're still a couple._

_But I got really punished when we left our world, just to see what it was like. And all I want is to go back. To see Kent. But I can't an I never will be able too._

**Because Annabelle Lee Dotson died yesterday, January 31, while trying to fight of a sewage monster in the snow. She died from lack of heat.**

"_**I'm sorry Kent. I'm so, so sorry that you will never get to see me or your almost daughter again."**_


End file.
